


Josuke Gets A Tattoo

by Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie/pseuds/Ilikeguystuffanficsnewbie
Summary: There’s a new transfer student at Josuke’s school who’s stand abilities can tell fortunes and left him with a cool but eventually worrisome tattoo.Josuke and his friends try to figure things out while Jotaro, seemingly out of the blue, wants to pay a visit.
Relationships: Josuke Higashikata/Jotaro Kujo, Jotaro Kujo/Josuke Higashikata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m not gonna lie it’s probably gonna be ass until I can write it all out, edit etc but it’ll get done.

“Hello ! My name is Marla Paz, nice to meet you!” A short blue haired girl took a bow in front of Josuke who had just finished healing someone who had tripped.  
“Oh hi there, I’m Josuke Higashikata. You must be new here huh? I don’t recognize your face”  
He gave a warm smile which only added to the verbal welcome.  
She smiled back “yes! I’m a transfer student and I couldn’t help but notice you have a spirit thing like me!”  
He looked at her thoughtfully.  
“So you’re a stand user?”  
Marla nodded.  
“You call them.. stands?”

“Yep! This right here is Shining Diamond. He can return things to their original form and he’s pretty quick with his hands.”

“Woaah, that’s really cool! Mine is named Cupid’s Bow. It’s kinda strange since the name doesn’t really correlate to my stand but.. I’ll let her say hi”  
Next to Marla appeared a naked figure on all fours.  
It’s spine was elongated with a very skinny middle and the ribs seemed to protrude just like the nubs of its spine.  
It had no face and it’s hind legs looked human but were very long to the point it had to shift them upwards. It’s knees went past it’s ribs so it’s feet could touch the ground.

Josuke visibly looked spooked by Cupids Bows appearance. It wasn’t the most comforting sight to be met with considering most stands looked armored. This one was hard to picture as human related.  
“Don’t worry she won’t hurt you, she’s really sweet actually”  
Cupid “looked” straight at Josuke before quickly crawling towards him and extending a slender arm in front of him. It’s palm lay flush against the ground but it’s fingers propped themselves up. They thinned out into sharp needle like things and looked stained with a black liquid.

“Oh, I think she wants to tell your fortune”  
Cupid wagged it’s thin tail expectantly.  
The end of it held a shape like the tip of an arrow.  
Josuke could tell it was Extremely sharp.  
“Right.. ah I don’t mean to be rude but your stand looks like a freakin sleep paralysis demon”

“Oh! If she unsettled you I can put her away. I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s alright, you said she tells fortunes?”

Marla nodded.  
“The tips of her fingers have ink. I don’t have much control over who she wants to draw a fortune on but she’ll put symbols on the skin. These symbols stay on there until the fortune happens in reality.”

Josuke knelt down to Cupid’s face level.  
“Alright.. I suppose it couldn’t hurt”  
He said while lifting his sleeve to expose his wrist.  
Eager, the stand immediately traced its needle like fingers across his skin.  
Josuke held in a grunt when the thing pierced through his skin.  
‘I guess I take that back about it not hurting..’ he thought.

Marla watched expectingly but Josuke was confused by the expression she gave once the fortune was finished.  
“ so.. an apple and an X? What does that mean?”  
Her eyes were wide with surprise and worry but she quickly composed herself.  
“Oh.. uh, it means that someone’s going to kiss you!” She smiled.

”One rule. You can’t show this tattoo to anyone! No matter what.”   
Before Josuke could ask any more questions she retracted Cupid and began walking away.  
“Anyways I gotta go, thanks so much for your time haha see ya later!”  
Marla ran off without another word exchanged between them.

Josuke scratched his neck.  
“What a strange girl.. I wish she would’ve told me why I can’t show anyone” 

That was several days ago.  
Josuke wasn’t sitting well with her expression so he decided to look up the symbols himself.  
Sure they could be complete gibberish that only she understood but an apple and an X didn’t seem like unknown symbols.  
He searched up the Apple first and what came up confused him a bit.

‘Apples appear in many religious traditions, often as a mystical or forbidden fruit.’ 

“Okay, maybe the X will help tell me something...”

It actually confused Josuke even more because the first 5 results all had different meanings.  
The first one being that X meant to cross over into another dimension.

He kept reading through more results until he got to one that finally made some sense.

‘In the UK, 'X' is commonly used at the end of a message to represent kisses’

Oh right..  
He remembered.

“It means someone’s gonna kiss you!” 

“..forbidden kiss..?”   
That conclusion made sense but at the same time he couldn’t think of how exactly he would be participating in a “forbidden kiss” 

Unless it meant Koichi or Okuyasu we’re going to kiss him?   
He couldn’t see that happening though..   
tired, Josuke decided to just let fate run it’s course. Whatever it was would probably happen sooner or later and the marks would disappear like the Marla said.

“you cant show this tattoo to anyone!”

That was easy enough, or so he thought.

  
Of course it had to happen.  
That fateful day when Josuke had to reach something high up for koichi, his sleeve retracted just enough for his friend to see the marks.  
“WOAH josuke you have a tattoo?!”   
Okuyasu joined in on the excitement.  
“Wait you have a tattoo how come you didn’t tell us?” 

‘Damn it! Why couldn’t the fortune happen before they saw it?’ It was just his shit luck.  
“Ahaha sorry I actually was told not to show anyone” 

“Really? Why’s that?”   
Koichi asked.

“Oh! Is it like some kind of curse ? Wait are we gonna be cursed too?!”   
Okuyasu’s gruff voice chined in.

“No, no. nothing like that.   
I got a fortune from the new girl. She’s a stand user. She told me not to show it to anyone but I don’t know why. The ink won’t go away until the fortune comes true” 

Naturally Koichi and Okuyasu had to know more.  
“So what’s the fortune ?” 

“Well.. it’s not clear to me but she said someone’s gonna kiss me? I don’t know who or when..” 

Okuyasu already looked teary eyed.  
“Aw man, now BOTH of my friends are gonna have girlfriends! I’ll be the single odd one out!!” 

Josuke tried to comfort his friend.  
“Hey get it together! A kiss doesn’t mean I’ll be going out with anyone, it could be a friendly peck on the cheek for all we know” 

Koichi spoke up “so, the X must mean kiss.. but there’s an Apple beside it too. Does that mean anything ?” 

Josuke really didn’t want to say what he found on the internet but who else was he going to talk to about this?   
He sighed.  
“I don’t know.. I looked it up and found that it means forbidden fruit. The only thing I can think of with these two together is..” 

“.. a forbidden kiss” Koichi finished.  
Okuyasu’s face went sour.  
“ oh no, I hope that doesn’t mean your moms gonna kiss you like thAt or something.”   
Their faces mirrored the mutual disgust.  
“I doubt it, unless it means a ‘have a good day son’ mommy kiss on the cheek”  
Josuke said thoughtfully.   


But the emphasis on forbidden..

None of them had any ideas.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I’m really writing this all in one day because there’s not enough fanfics out there to really quench my thirst without it just being smut etc. 
> 
> ALSO I APOLOGIZE in advance for any errors or inconsistencies I was legit falling asleep while writing this. I’ll definitely come back later and edit/clean up any mistakes when I’m not so sleep deprived

Josuke let out a sigh when he finally got home and collapsed on his bed.  
He’d stayed up too late the night before so today had him more tired than usual.  
He was waiting all day for something bad to happen but nothing ever did.  
Marla had been avoiding him which was odd but maybe it was to keep the fortune safe.

That’s when he felt a wetness on his wrist.  
Confused, Josuke pulled his sleeve back to look where the source was.

“Oh what the hell?”  
The tattoo had leaked ink all over the sleeve of his uniform.  
“Shit moms gonna kill me if she sees this stain! Can it even be washed out?”  
He rushed to the bathroom to run water over it but it didn’t even fade.

“Damn it.. okay, I need to talk to that fortune teller girl.”

  
“Shining Diamond”  
His stand came out and hovered its hand over the sleeve.  
Of course he couldn’t get rid of the tattoo but it helped in taking out the stain at least.  
“There, good as new !”

After that Josuke decided to purchase some sweat bands in order to keep the leaky ink under control.   
It was pretty annoying that he had to look over the tattoo constantly but he figured it would be resolved soon once he caught sight of Marla again. Maybe she knew something he didn’t and forgot to tell him. 

Luckily for Josuke they passed each other every day on their way to class, even if she did avoid eye contact he could still get her attention.

As soon as he saw the flash of blue hair in the crowd he knew he had her. “Hey! Fortune teller girl!”  
She turned to see who was calling towards her and gasped in shock.  
“Oh!Er-hi Josuke”

“Don’t hi Josuke me! Why is my wrist bleeding ink like a freaking faucet ?”

Marla looked as if she already knew what he’d done wrong.  
“I told you not to show anyone!”

“I didn’t ! They just so happened to see. Is there anything you can do about it?” 

She crossed her arms and looked at him sideways.  
“Sorry, but no, I can’t help you. You’ll just have to wait until the fortune comes true. And DON’T show anyone else or it’ll get worse.”  
Her tone was almost like a mother figure scolding her child for getting itself hurt.  
She sighed.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you more about it. I wish there was some way I could retract it but once the fortune is made the deal is done”

Josuke scowled down at his wrist, hand squeezing to a fist.  
He sighed.  
“Alright, thanks anyways”

“Hey.”  
She looked slightly solemn about not being able to help further.  
“Let me know how it goes yeah? If there’s any new developments and whatnot.”

“Sure thing”

Josuke was sure he could hold out.  
I mean was it really that bad? He could clean any stains with his stand and the wrist bands caught most of the ink. With that protection his uniform wasn’t getting stained anymore, so for now this solution would suffice. 

The next day both Koichi and Okuyasu told him about their encounter with Marla.  
“We both got fortunes!”

“What? Why the hell would you do that? we don’t even know what’s gonna happen to me yet”

“Well she seemed to be really nice, plus there’s lots of kids around the school who got them and had them come true!”  
Koichi said excitedly.

“Your tattoos aren’t going to bleed now right ?”

“Nah she said it’s okay to tell people but showing them is bad news” Okuyasu’s eyes filled with hearts.   
“MINE SAYS IM GONNA GET ASKED OUT BY A PRETTY GIRL!”  
  


Despite Josuke’s uncertainty with his own fortune, he was happy for his friend.  
“Way to go Okuyasu! See, I told you there’s someone out there for you”  
He turned to his shorter friend.   
“And what about yours Koichi?”

“Ah, well, shucks.“  
Koichi scratched the back of his neck “I see why her stands name is Cupid’s Bow.  
My fortune was that Yukako and I are going to have a very special date together”  
He said with a blush.

“well, I’m happy for you guys. I Must’ve ended up with a dud” That’s the only rational explanation Josuke could come up with. He just couldn’t see anyone kissing him much less something specifically “forbidden” 

Okuyasu piped up after some thought.  
“Hey, Josuke, what if you didn’t end up with a dud though?”

He quirked a brow “What do you mean?”

“Well you know.. what if we’re taking it too metaphorically?”

“Are you saying..“ Josuke’s confused face turned to realization  
“are you saying I should kiss an apple ?”

“Well, have you tried it ? It couldn’t kill you. plus what if that’s actually what the fortune meant?”

Josuke thought about it.  
He was desperate enough that any ideas would do at this point.  
“Right.. okay, we’ll meet up at my house after school. I’ll give it a shot.”

On their way to Josuke’s house, Koichi bought the fattest red apple he could find. Okuyasu took it upon himself to draw lips on the apple with permanent marker. ”there! Now it’ll be less awkward. pucker up lover boy you’ve got some kissing to do”   
  


“yeah yeah” Josuke took a deep breath while his friends looked at him expectingly.

He puckered his lips with his face flushed in embarrassment. Josuke never had a first kiss. He wondered if his friends knew or if they could tell just by looking at him. How ridiculous was it that he resorted to kissing an Apple over this stupid tattoo.

When his lips met smooth skin, nothing felt any different other than his beating heart.  
Hopefully that leaking stain hazard was gone now, but a part of him didn’t feel too optimistic about it.   
Josuke set the Apple down and looked at his wrist where the sweat band was.  
The thick band around his wrist still had dark spots where it looked like some of the ink started to poke through. Josuke wasn’t sure there was this much leaking from yesterday but then again he never really knew when it started exactly. 

“Well?”

He moved the band and there the tattoo still lay.  
It looked shiny, and the lines seemed thicker as if he’d carved it into his skin with the black ink as a trail of blood. 

“Shit, I guess I really will have to wait it out.. there’s more ink coming out than yesterday but hopefully it’s not getting worse.” 

“Maybe put more wristbands on it if it does”   
Okuyasu suggested.  
“And wrap it up in some gauze”  
Koichi added.

The leak was manageable for the next few days but Josuke swore that it was gradually getting worse.

the small dark spots on the wrist band grew larger at the end of each day just by a little bit. He asked Marla about it but she said it shouldn’t be growing unless more people saw it. Nobody but Koichi and Okuyasu knew about it.

Eventually Josuke had to take his friends advice and put gauze over it. What used to be blotches seeping through was now a completely soaked black mess.   
  


Koichi suggested that they call for help. “why don’t you call Jotaro about it? Or your dad? Maybe they can give us some ideas” 

”no, I shouldn’t bother them with something so small. I mean, I’m not being hurt in any way, it’s just annoying. Plus I’m sure we can figure this out on our own with time” 

Josuke wanted to stick by that. But the next morning had him at his wits end. He woke up an hour before his alarm clock was supposed to go off because of a certain cold wetness giving him discomfort. Eyes shooting open, Josuke noticed that the wetness traveled from his pillow, to half his face and down his neck. It had dripped on his sheets and blanket as well. “you’ve gotta be freaking kidding me.” He groaned. Josuke swore he wore plenty of wrist bands and gauze to bed.   
defeated, he knew he was just going to have to call Jotaro later. Koichi was right, his nephew probably would help in some way. 

For the entire day Josuke was forced to replace his wrist bands and gauze. The amount of black ink coming out of his wrist increased considerably. By the time he’d come home from school the arm of his uniform was soaked. His mom had noticed something was off but these days she never questioned anything since figuring out her son was a stand user. 

  
He still couldn’t think of why it kept getting worse. After getting Shining Diamond to return the ink to his wrist, Josuke took out his phone and called Jotaro. 

“Hey, sorry if you’re busy right now. it’s not an emergency or anything so let me know if I need to call back.” 

“Don’t worry about it. What do you need?” 

He cut right to the chase.  
“My arm is pouring out ink like a god damn fountain and I need your help.”

“Ink? “

This left Josuke Room to elaborate.  
“Yeah, ink. I met this girl with fortune telling stand powers and she drew a tattoo on my wrist, now I’ve got ink flooding out of my wrist at all times.”

“And there’s no way to stop it?”

“Well, yes, and no. She said the only way the tattoo will disappear is if the fortune comes true. The thing is I’m pretty sure mine is a dud because it makes no sense and it’s been weeks now.” 

“I think you’re in luck, I was already on my way to pay you a visit, but I’m sure we can figure out what this fortune is.”

Josuke felt a sense of relief.  
“How long until you’re get here?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. Hang in there, I’ll text you when I arrive.”

“Okay, Will do.”  
He hung up with a new found determination.

  
Josuke was lucky it was a weekend because he most certainly did not want to deal with this in the house. The next day he checked his wrist again. The lines were a lot thicker now and almost looked like shaped gashes. He was surprised they weren’t deep enough to cut through his veins already but he didn’t want to wait long enough to find out.   
He had to sleep with his arm over a bucket which left him with not much sleep at all.   
  


His phone buzzed with a message from Okuyasu.

  
Okuyasu

_______________________

8:44AM  
Hey you want to meet me at the arcade ? 

  
Josuke thought about it. While this could distract him from his tattoo and give his mind a break, his stupid wrist was still bleeding to the point people would notice for sure. He wasn’t sure how long he’d even be able to enjoy a game before he had to call on Shining Diamond to clean up the mess again.   
he decided against going 

Okuyasu

_______________________  
8:44AM

Hey you want to meet me at the arcade? 

  
8:48AM 

sorry, I would but my arm is still leaking ink :(( 

the reply came pretty quick.

8:49AM 

Darn, maybe Jotaro can help? Let me know if anything new comes up 

8:50AM 

Sure thing 

Josuke went to the kitchen to find his mom cooking breakfast. When she set a plate in front of him he couldn’t help but appreciate how tasty it looked. Fluffy eggs with sausage and hash brown on the side. 

Josuke let out a “thanks mom!” before scarfing down every last bite.   
  
“Josuke what’s that on your arm?” She pointed at his sleeve which was already damp.

”oh, uh, I just spilled water on it! No big deal” 

She knew something was up but let it go anyways.

”right, okay” 

The next message he got was from Jotaro when mid day came.

NEPHEW JOJO

___________________________  
12:18PM

Ill be in Morioh tonight. I’ll text you when I get there.   
  


Josuke didn’t reply. He took to reading books, kicking back and relaxing to pass the time.   
It was well past dark when he got a new message. 

NEPHEW JOJO  
___________________________  
9:31PM  
Meet me at this location

He responded quickly after looking over the maps link.

9:33PM  
Alright, I’ll be there in 10

Josuke simply told his mother he would be going on a night walk.  
It wasn’t outlandish for him but he never usually went out past 9 pm.  
“Really Josuke ? This late?”

“Yes, I promise I’ll be careful”  
He smiled while hiding his leaking arm behind his back. At this point he had to put his entire arm in a plastic shopping sack and wear it like a long makeshift glove under his uniform.  
She reluctantly agreed, knowing by now her son could most likely take on any street thug. This didn’t mean she liked the idea of those situations happening regardless.

Josuke found himself at a nice hotel not too far from where he lived.  
The bag on his arm started to fill up by the time he got there.  
Once inside, Josuke hurriedly asked for Jotaro’s room number Despite the odd looks his direction.

He knocked on the door once he got there.  
“Jotaro, hey it’s me, Josuke”

The door opened almost instantly and Josuke was welcomed into the room.  
The place was by no means a Thousand dollar suite but it was definitely something nice.  
It looked clean and the furniture and paintings were something that looked modern but fresh.  
Jotaro was always a man of quality.

“Let me see that wrist”

“Let me just put it over the sink”  
Carefully, Josuke removed the plastic encasing his arm and let the ink pour out of it.  
Jotaro couldn’t get a clear look at it because of how much ink was coming out but after several wipes from josuke and a hotel rag, he knew clearly what the symbols were.  
His eyes hid underneath his cap as he spoke in a low tone.  
“Good grief. You’re not going to like this.”

“Right, as if I ever did” Josuke replied sarcastically.

Suddenly the flow of the ink seemed to rapidly increase to the point Josuke began to feel sick.  
Ultimately it didn’t affect his health but the uncomfortable continuous feeling that resembled bleeding out overwhelmed him.

His hands shook.  
“Look.. if you’ve figured it out, lets get it over with. I’m not feeling too hot over here”

Suddenly there was a fist grabbing his uniform and pulling his body upwards.  
Josuke could feel a distinct softness on his lips which caused his heart to flutter out of surprise.  
There was a perfect amount of moisture, not slobbery and not dry, instead they seemed almost ready. It felt like electricity traveled through their lips and straight to his skipping heart. The moment lingered for a few seconds more than it should have.

Jotaro was the one who abruptly pulled away while Josuke was still somewhat wide eyed and dazed by the sudden motion.

Jotaro lowered the bill of his hat a little more as he spoke.  
“Maybe I should’ve turned off the light beforehand to make it less shocking..  
Either way your wrist isn’t leaking anymore.”

Josuke looked and he was right; granted everything else was still stained including half of his nephew’s white clothing.  
The nausea he was feeling before had gone away.  
He was free!

”so.. it did mean forbidden kiss..“ the younger stand user put the tips of his fingers to his own lips. His face felt hot. That moment shouldn’t have been a big deal but something in his soul told him it would be in his mind for a long time. He’d never forget how it felt.   
  
  


His thoughts were interrupted by that deep voice.   
“Josuke.” As if reading his mind Jotaro looked him in the eyes with his piercing blue gaze.  
“No one must know about this. This should be kept between you and I. I only did what I did because of this.. tattoo ordeal, understand?”  
Josuke couldn’t read the expression on the older mans face, but he nodded.  
He wondered why is nephew had to be his first kiss, as stupid as it was, he felt it was more special for that reason.  
Josuke definitely didn’t feel like his normal self.  
Normal Josuke would be more than glad that it was over.  
So why did he have that longing in his heart?  
He was either crazy or he could’ve Sworn he saw a glimpse of that same longing in Jotaro’s eyes.

Internally, he promised.  
For Jotaro and their already fucked up family tree, this would remain a secret kept to the grave.

They would never speak about that night again, even though Josuke still blushes privately to himself when he remembers it.

“So, how did you get it to stop pouring ink everywhere?”

“Oh! Funny story actually, you know how you guys made me kiss a red apple?”

Okuyasu and Koichi nodded and kept listening, Marla also leaning in. 

“Well the apple on my wrist wasn’t shaded in so I figured it must’ve been the color of the apple, so I kissed a Granny Smith instead and it worked!”  
Josuke explained with a grin.

“Haha what the hell, Josuke’s true love is a Granny Smith Apple! who would’ve known?”  
They all laughed about it together.

Yeah, who would’ve known?


End file.
